Wiegand
'''Wiegand '''is a German manufacturer based in Rasdorf, Hesse and known for its mass producing of Alpine Coasters and Toboggan runs. In thier catalogs you can find other coaster models as well as slides and more. History Wiegand was founded in 1963 by Josef Wiegand, who took the motto "Ski and toboggan with great pleasure" into consederation. He started building the first ski lifts. Those often build with the help local construction workers, which was not always be that easy. Josef Wiegand had many setbacks over the years, as winters without snow caused a dramatic drop in sales.But that was where Josef would just show his wisdom. He came up with the innovetive idea of using a life in the summer too. This is how the Toboggan run was born. The first Tobbogan run was build in the Rhön mountains in 1975. At first, those rides contained a very primitive course, in which visitors had to carry thier own sleds up. However it was started to get better and better and by the time, in 1977 the Tobbogan run will become a hit with ski resorts all over europe. In 1997 they would debute the alpine coaster, first known by the name "Rhönbob" in the ski resort, "Ski- und Rodelarena Wasserkuppe". This coaster used the Tobbogan run concept but used a better track, allow it to navigate in a much more thrilling layout. Through the patent of application of the summer toboggan run, Josef proved to be very progressive and thus formed a solid basis for his succes. Currently for 2020 - 234 Alpine Coaster are operating around the globe. Together with his son, Hendrick Wiegand, Josef led the company until 2014. He died after a short illness at the age of 80. Rides Roller coasters Alpine Coaster Formely known by the name "Rhönbob" for the honor of the first Tobbogan runs location, the Alpine Coaster uses rails which sleds are mounted. The sleds are pulled via a special lift, which also developed by Wiegand. The Alpine Coaster always starts on a slopes and uses gravity to go down. In almost all cases, the trains have levers which are mounted with which passengers can brake themselves. Wie-Flyer The Wie-Flyer is a type of a suspended powered coaster that was first introduct at Inselsberg Funpark in 2012, and currently 3 can be found as for 2020. With this type, no ramp required as the gondolas are driven by electricty. Each train can accomadate two passengers and swings along the many curves and trails. Mystical Hex Altough starting as a flying coaster concept in 2003, the ride would later by shaped up to be a suspended coaster instead. The trains are pulled via a lift hill and go down a winding trail, during the ride the gondolas swing back and forth freely. Along the way are electric accelerators processed, so the gondolas can make the speed again. Sport Coaster Introduct in 2017 with Dawson Duel, unlike Alpine Coasters, Sports coasters uses brakes run instead of levers to stop the riders, allowing for more creative and thrilling layouts. Currently there are 3 Sport Coasters worldwide. Other notable rides Toboggan run Also known as Summer Toboggan, this is a kind of a long slide, in which sleds on wheels. The passengers can adjust to brake by a lever. The lift developed by Wiegand. Wie-Li a unique transport system which takes skis and snowboard up a slope. This system can also be used for other purposes require personal transportation. Bobkartbahn The Bobkartbahn is the powered type of the Tobbogan run. The carts are equipped with a motor that is powered by electricity. Passengers can use a lever to determine the speed of the cart, which can reach a maximum of 40 km / h. Slides In addition for its many coasters and attractions, Wiegand also builds many types of slides for water parks and regular slides as well. Those are build with the help of Wiegand's sister company, "Maelzer" which isled by Hendrick Wiegand and Rainer Mealzer. Amusment parks in addition to the attractions, Wiegand operates some theme parks and resorts in germany. Notable examples includes: Erlebnisfelsen Pottenstein, Ski- und Rodelarena Wasserkuppe and Erlebniswelt Seilbahnen Thale. = = Category:Manufacturers Category:Manufacturers